Tigers Fall, Lions Rise
by powerrangersfreak
Summary: A very different take on the episode Tigers fall, Lions rise!
1. Chapter 1

Authors' note: This is my first fanfic! I'm excited! HOPE YOU ENJOY!

* * *

Rj and Casey are running their usual path.

"Casey, your quiet today my friend is something bothering you?" Rj asked. "yeah, there is a bully in my class, picking on a weaker kid. I feel like if I do something im just going to escalate the situation, but If I don't someone will get hurt," Casey replied. RJ said, "Ah but who is weaker, the kid getting picked on or the bully that's trying to cover up his own feelings."

"has anyone ever told you your smart RJ?"-Casey. Rj smiled "I tell myself that everyday… race you to the cliff?"

Casey started running to the hill but Rj stayed behind and laughed "too easy". When Casey got to the hill he turned around and saw that RJ tricked him. "He is smart."

Out of nowhere, an unknown monster came behind casey "RANGER" it yelled knocking Casey to the ground and put his hand on Casey's chest "GIVE ME YOUR TIGER SPIRIT!". Light shined from the monster's hand, absorbing the red rangers spirit. Casey Screamed in pain as his Tiger spirit left his body.

"CASEY!" RJ yelled kicking the monster away. Casey tried to catch his breath, confused.

"SPIRIT OF THE WHITE TIGER" "whoa, he has the spirit of the tiger" RJ said. The Monster struck RJ with its claw and disappeared.

RJ ran back to Casey who was clutching his chest, still on the ground in pain. RJ kneeled next to Casey "We need to get you back to the restaurant." RJ said with a worried look on his face. "can you stand?"

Casey replied panting "I think so" RJ helped him too his feet. He put an arm around Casey and supported him while they walked back to the restaurant.

* * *

Back at the restaurant

Casey is sitting in RJ's chair. "Are you okay?" RJ asked? "Yeah I just" Casey was cut off by a pain in his chest. "I'm not so sure, try unleashing your spirit."

Casey stood up "Spirit of the tiger" nothing happened… "Spirit of the tiger!" Looking worried at RJ "what do we do?" "We get your spirit back" said Lily. They all nodded.

Casey was still having pains in his chest but he didn't say anything to worry the others. But he was getting worried.

* * *

At Casey's karate class.

Showing a student some tips. "What I do is find my spirit and let it guide me," Showing the student what to do. Casey felt that sharp pain coming back in his chest; he knew he had to finish up the lesson. "okay class lets finish up with some-" but he was cut off with an even bigger pain.

Casey couldn't help but scream as he fell to the mat and clutched his chest. The students gathered around him worried. "class dismissed" Casey screamed in pain. "But-"a worried student said. "I SAID CLASS DISSMISSED" all of the students walked out of the dojo but one, Jimmy.

"Jimmy get out of –" another pain hit him. "What do you need me to do to help?" Casey screamed clutching his chest. "go…. To the pizza-" AHHHH" another pain. "Get RJ and tell him what happened"

Jimmy nodded. Casey propped himself up against a wall and couldn't do anything but wait.

Jimmy ran as fast as he could to get RJ. He finally reached his destination and went in to the back kitchen. RJ yelled"hey kid you're not allowed-""its Casey… he's hurt…I don't know what happened… he told me to get you…. He's at the dojo center"

Lily and RJ ran out of the restaurant worried. When they got to the dojo center they found Casey on the floor with a destroyed dojo. Panting, sweaty, and obviously bleeding, Lily and RJ ran over to him.

Casey looked up at them and screamed in pain, clutching his chest. Lily noticed the tiger like scratch on Casey's arm. It was a deep cut and bleeding. She took off her scarf and wrapped it around the wound. RJ on the other hand was more worried about the chest pain. "What happened here?" RJ asked Ccasey moaned in pain.

They carried him back to the restaurant.

In his bed Casey was resting. Lily put a cool cloth on his head. RJ was so confused. What had attacked him? What destroyed the dojo? Why is Casey in so much pain?

* * *

Hope you liked it more coming soon Comment on what you think should happen next or what you want to see in later chapters I want to do a lily/Casey pairing!


	2. NEWS

**NEWS!**

Sorry I have not posted… I have been in the hospital! more coming soon I promise! Im going to put s new chapter up every Monday so check back then!

**A few questions!**

I need help! Should casey keep having the problem after he gets his spirit back or should I end the torture?

Casey and lily or bring in a new character?

What else do you want to see!

**Thanks for the reviews and don't forget to check back Monday**


	3. Chapter 2

Okay! I'm excited about this chapter! HOPE YOU ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own any power ranger material

Chapter 2

2 days later…

Casey blinked his eyes open. He sat up, and was hit with a massive headache. As he moved his hand to hold his head he had a sharp pain in his right arm. Casey lifted up his shirt and noticed a bandage wrapped around his arm.

Casey swung his feet over the bed and attempted to stand up. Once he did he had the same chest pain. He leaned on the side table for support.

Casey clutched his chest and sat back down on his bed. He then remembered what happened to his arm.

FLASHBACK

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Casey screamed in pain, clutching his chest. The out of nowhere, the mystery monster walked in.

"Miss me?" Casey only thought if the situation could get any worse."GIVE ME MY SPIRIT BACK" Casey shouted. The monster swung its claws at Casey. Casey jumped out of the way. But Casey could only take so much with the sharp chest pains.

The monster swung its tiger like claws at Casey again. Casey screamed in pain as he saw the deep gash in his arm.

END FLASHBACK

Casey found the strength to stand and started walking to the kitchen of the restaurant. When he took his first step in there, everyone just stared at him and smiled. "Glad you're up." But the happiness soon ended with Casey clinching his chest and grabbing the counter for support.

"Casey you should go and rest." Lily said. "I'VE BEEN RESTING FOR TWO DAYS," Casey yelled. lily flinched back. Casey then snapped back. "I'm sorry, I'm just..."

"Casey, go back to bed," Rj said. Casey felt awful for shouting at Lily. Casey started walking towards the door to go back to his room. After his first few steps, Casey dropped. Unconscious.

R.J and Lily knelt beside Casey. "Casey wake up, please wake up." Lily said nervously. "Give me our jacket Lily" Rj said nervously. Rj put the jacket under casey's head.

Two minutes later Casey woke up and Lily helped him to sit against the wall. RJ asked" What was that?"

Casey said"the monster who took my tiger spirit, he is in the park; I have to go and get my spirit back." He sounded concerned. "You're not going anywhere," Lily said handing him bottled water.

"RJ he said that when he took my spirit he entered a poison. That the longer he had my spirit the weaker I would get, and that if I don't get it back in time… I'm going to die.

Rj "don't worry Casey, we are going to get your spirit back. Lily and I are going to go to the park. Stay here and don't do anything."

So what did you think? REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! What do you want to see more or less of? What do you want to happen next? Thanks to everyone reviewing and Following! The reviews are what keep me going on this story! DON'T FORGET TO CHECK BACK EVERY MONDAY FOR A NEW CHAPTER


End file.
